


Pan

by slickandprettythings



Series: sylvix week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Child Abuse, Sylvixweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slickandprettythings/pseuds/slickandprettythings
Summary: Loog and Kyphon are known to be inseparable, the dynamic duo of every Faerghus legend passed down from generation to generation.But what about Pan?





	Pan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sylvix Week 2019, Day 3 - Fairy Tales. 
> 
> This is supposed to be part 3 of the series but Day 2 is turning longer than expected... I probably won't be able to finish it before the week is over. Press F, you guys. 
> 
> I might expand on this piece's concept later on, since I've been thinking about it for so long now.

When the three of them were mere children playing at being brave and strong, mimicking the fairy tales and legends passed down from their parents like family treasures, Sylvain had always been the odd one out. Dimitri was always Loog, of course. Felix, his trusted friend and swordmaster Kyphon. Which left Sylvain with a few choices: a maiden waiting to be rescued (which wasn’t the issue - he rather liked being wooed), their enemy (a little less fun, but acceptable), or Pan.

Nobody thought much of Pan. The stories Dimitri and Felix read hardly ever mentioned the king’s second advisor, the brilliant strategist who dedicated his entire life to Loog without asking anything in return. Sylvain, with three more years to his life and therefore more well read by default (obviously), had spent hours in the Gautier library searching for clues of the man’s deeds. His impromptu research project didn’t hail much result, however; the historians were all too quick to gloss over Pan’s more subtle contributions in favor of praising Loog and Kyphon as a dynamic duo of sorts.

Even back then, Sylvain understood what it was like to be forgotten. A deep well, an even more frigid mountainside, and a disowned brother would teach you that kind of thing quickly. 

But he had also understood loyalty. He understood what his role was, to Dimitri and to Felix. A sturdy bridge between them should they fight, a kind hand to wipe their tears, a steady shoulder to rest upon when they got tired - whenever they needed him, he would be there. 

And yet - sometimes, he wonders what Pan truly felt for his friends. He wonders if Pan ever felt the green thorns of envy stabbing his heart as Loog and Kyphon ventured out into the world together, leaving him behind to the shadows.

He wonders if Pan ever loved Kyphon.


End file.
